Channel Surfers
by Paine3
Summary: What would happen if YRP somehow ended up in different TV shows? Read this and find out. half of the credit goes to FFX2Fan
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX2 or any TV shows I may mention in this story.

The title says it all. Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue**

Yuna, Rikku and Paine were sitting in the cabin of their airship, the Celsius, watching (enter television show name here.) "Yunie wouldn't it be soooo awesomely cool if we could go _inside _the TV?" Rikku asked her cousin.

"Yeah! That would be the best. Let's try it!" Yuna answered excitedly. So for five minutes the two cousins attempted to enter the television in odd ways but could not. Paine just stared while trying to make sense of the stupidity of it all.

"Hey I know what's wrong!" Yuna shrieked as an idea struck her. "The screen acts like a barrier between our world and the different worlds on the TV!"

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed happily. "Why don't you smash it then?'

"No I could break a nail!" Yuna said disgusted at the prospect of ruining her manicure.

"Oh that's right." Rikku sighed. "Hey Paine!" Paine looked at her raising one eyebrow. "Break the TV screen!"

"What." Paine was dumbfounded. "You're kidding right?"

"Come on." Rikku pouted. "Do it, please!"

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no." Rikku and Yuna, frustrated with Paine, went over and her picked her up and hurled her at the television. Paine went smashing into it breaking it into thousands of pieces.

"NO!" They both screamed running over to see a scratched and bloody Paine attempting to stand.

"It's ok I'm fi-"

"The TV!" They sobbed kneeling next to the smashed remains of their beloved Television. "Don't die please Tele! Hold on. Hold on just a little longer!"

"It was so young!" Yuna cried. "Why Yevon. WHY!" Rikku on the other hand stood up and faced Paine. Picking up a scrap of plastic from the smashed television she began to beat her friend with it!

"You killed Tele! You killed it! Damn you Paine! Damn you!" She screamed in rage whacking Paine over and over.

"Rikku! Shut the hell up about the freakin television!" Paine yelled grabbing her friend by the wrist to stop Rikku from killing her. Yuna was still crying as she picked up a shard of glass and cried out:

"I'm coming Tele!" And prepared to cut her wrist. Rikku and Paine both realized what she was about to do so Rikku tackled her screaming.

"No Yunie NO! It's not worth it!" The two of them rolled over and finally came to a stop.

"Um need I remind you both, that it was you idea to smash the television." Paine pointed out.

"Yoou should know better than listen too those idiotss." Barkeep scolded. Paine sighed in agreement.

"Well why don't we go to Shinra maybe he can find a way to get you both into the TV."

* * *

"Yes I do have one invention." Shinra told them taking out a small box that resembled a television. "It's the (insert random complicated name here). But it's purely experimental." Rikku and Yuna grabbed it out of Shinra's hands and rushed out of the Bridge stopping only to grab Paine and drag her along.

As they approached the open elevator Rikku tripped over her scarf sending them all smashing into the wall. It all happened in slow motion… the (enter name here) went smashing to the floor as the doors to the elevator doors closed. "Oh crap." Paine muttered to herself as a large portal appeared before them.

"Oooo pretty colors." Rikku squealed happily as the portal began to suck them inside of it. Paine, desperate not to enter the portal, tried grabbing onto the closest thing to her. Which unfortunately was Yuna's boot, or else she might have been spared.

* * *

Yuna opened her eyes slightly to find herself in a large mansion. A small boy leaned over her making her jump up. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Um… Yuna." She answered quietly. She looked around and saw Paine lying on one side of her face down; and Rikku on the other, both out cold. "Who are you? Where are we?" The boy stuck his hand out and she shook it timidly.

"Name's Mac. And this is Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends."

Ok the prologue is done. Tell me what you think and if you have any shows you'd like them to visit that you think would be funny feel free to tell me. :) please review.

Hope you look forward to the next chapter: **Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.**


	2. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends

Ok. Next Chapter. As I said in the summary half of the credit goes to FFX2Fan. He may be righting a few chapters for it soon. And if anyone reading this likes to see Paine made fun of read his story Paine's Brains if you haven't already. Oh and if you like song parody's read Death's Devotion, again if you haven't already.

**Reviews **

**MissAmyLynne: Thank you. :) Cute wasn't what I was goin for but I don't give a darn as long as you liked it.**

**Kcj: Don't use my stories to promote yours! Only FFX2fan can do that because he's helping me write this story. Thank you for reading even though I had to nag you until you did. **

**Violent: Its ok you don't have anyplace as long as you enjoy it I don't care. :) oh and thanks for reading my other story. Seeing your review made me real happy.**

**Procrastinator-staring2moro: Thank you :) I know: Poor Paine. She is probably going to end up losing the rest of her sanity before the story ends. And you reviewing makes you helpful so don't say your not.**

**Meteora101: Thank you too :) This chapter will probably suck b/c I have writers block but I'm trying to work through it. **

**Greenerpastures42: I'm glad you think it's funny! Thank you:)**

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly.

On with the show!

"Name's Mac. And this is Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends." The boy told Yuna. _Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends? _She thought. _Were have I heard that name before? _Hearing a moan from below her. Looking down she saw that Rikku was waking up. She noticed a small blue thing leaning over her.

"Mac? Who the heck are these people?" The blue thing asked looking Rikku up and down. "And why is this one half naked?" Suddenly Rikku started moaning something that sounded like 'Gippal' and reached out wrapping her arms around the blue creature. She pulled it close and started kissing it passionately. Yuna and Mac just stood there staring at this. Mac looked scared, Yuna well…looked like Yuna.

"Aww isn't that cute!" She said happily. That's when a bunny dressed as a butler came bounding down the stairs. 

"Master Blooregard stop whatever your doing this instant." He said.

"Can't move." Blooregard hissed. "Need…HELP! Mac!"

The bunny then hopped over to Paine still lying flat out on the floor. He bent over her face and stared at her because she had begun to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the bunny/butler.

"Oh god." She whispered rubbing her eyes. "Paine you're going nuts. Well it was bound to happen sometime. Considering the people you hang out with." Yuna, excited about her friend waking up, hopped over to her (yes hoped, she thought it looked fun) bent over her too.

"Hiya Paine!" She squealed happily.

"Yuna, where are we." Paine groaned.

"You are in Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends." The bunny told her. "I am Mr. Harriman." Paine stood up and looked around muttering to herself.

"Ok…I'm stuck in a world with a talking bunny." Then she noticed Rikku still kissing Blooregard. Walking up to Rikku she watched her for a few more seconds listening to her talking about how much she loves Gippal. She smiled just before she kicked Rikku in the stomach.

"Eeeeeekkk!" Rikku squealed jumping up. She dropped Bloo and clutched her stomach whimpering pathetically as Paine doubled up with laughter. "Meanie!"

"Well you got me stuck in this freakin TV show! And a children's TV show at that!" Paine retorted. Yuna was still thinking of where she heard that name before.

"It's not my fault." Rikku pouted. "You're the one who broke Tele."

"Because you threw me at him…it…no…wait why does our television have a name?" Paine was now more than slightly confused. _Yevon help me I'm losing it! _She thought in dismay.

"Because televisions have feelings too." Yuna stated matter-of-factly ignoring the fact that she wasn't really in the conversation.

"Whatever." Paine waved that statement away. The farther away she got from a conversation like that, the more sanity she'd have at the end of this little 'trip'. "We need to figure out how to get out of here." They sat down in the hall and thought long and hard about how to get out of this world.

Paine: Maybe my comsphere still works. I should try and contact Shinra if I can.

Rikku: …………cricket………..cricket……………………………………..

Yuna: Where have I heard that name before? Ooo, it's on the tip of my tongue! Almost got it…..

"I got it!" Yuna exclaimed jumping up. 

"Really Yuna. I'm impressed." Paine smiled at her, surprised she actually came up with an idea. _Guess she's not completely useless._

"Thank you." Yuna said happily. "Anyway I finally figured out where I heard that name before!"

"What."

"Shush." Yuna silenced Paine by raising her hand. "Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends is the name of a TV show!" She continued. SMACK! "What's the matter?" Paine had just slapped herself on the forehead.

"Nothing." She replied frustrated. Turning to Rikku she saw that she hadn't paid attention to a word being said. "Hey!" Paine gave her a slap on the back of the head.

"What!" Rikku whined. Paine just shook her head and Yuna looked confused.

"We need to find a way to get out of here." Paine repeated as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small comsphere. She pushed a small button on the side of it which would turn it on. To her dismay it…didn't work. "Damn it." She tossed it and accidentally (yeah right) hit Bloo on the head.

"Hey that hurt!" Bloo and Rikku seemed to be similar in personality don't they? "Ooo shiny." Bloo picked up the comsphere and began to admire the shininess.

Rikku and Yuna, who were already bored with thinking, decided to go take a look around the mansion. So they skipped up the stairs, arms linked and disappeared around the corner.

Mac (for those who forgot he was there) walked up to Paine to see if she was ok. Because she was now kneeling on the floor and whacking her head on the ground constantly. "Ow…Smack…Ow…Smack…Ow… (Etc.)" 

"Hey lady. Are you gonna be ok?" He said poking her. She swatted is hand away and kept on going with her task. "Lady I think you've hit your head enough… Lady stop it!" He grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from going down again but Paine was to strong and he went hurling into Mr. Harriman who was now standing, watching them. Paine looked up to see a huddled mass of fur and limbs.

_Now with Rikku and Yuna._

They were happily skipping down one of the many Hallways when a door opened in front of them. A large purple thing (A/N: I don't know how to describe Eduardo.) stepped out into the hallway. It stopped when it saw Yuna and Rikku who were smiling up at it. "Ahhhhhhhh" It screamed and bolted toward the main hall "Senior Mac! Senior Mac!" Confused, the two girls decided to run after Eduardo.

_Back in the Main Hall._

"Um are you two ok? I'm so-" 

"Senior Mac! Senior Mac run!" Eduardo came running down the stairs screaming. Paine whipped around wide-eyed. Eduardo skidded to a halt and took a second to look Paine up and down. He turned on his heel and proceeded back up the stairs except that Yuna and Rikku had just appeared. Eduardo had no clue where to turn now. He was extremely frightened and the gigantic portal that appeared in the room didn't help them matter much.

"Crap." Paine didn't even try and resist this time. _Hey maybe it will take us home. But knowing my luck…I doubt it. _Yuna and Rikku were sucked into the portal with out a word from either of them.

"No SHINEY!" Bloo yelled as the comsphere fought to escape from his grasp and enter the vortex.

Rikku was the first to awaken this time. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by large colorful machina. At least that's what they looked like too her. They were actually large colorful rollercoasters. Yes…she was in…the Astro-World commercial.

Ok I hope that didn't suck too much. I had writers block and I apologize. Next chapter will be contributed by FFX2Fan. Read and Review:)


	3. Astro World Commercial

This chapter was written by me ffx2fan. If my story Paine's Brains hadn't been removed than I would ask you to read it. But it shall return! Now here is Paine3 with Reviews. (And she's not happy with me. Hahaha!)

**Reviews**

**Miss Amy Lynne: Thank you for that. Yes writers block is evil.**

**FFX2Fan: You can't write reviews for your own story! Well you can…but ya shouldn't.**

**sunsprinklehoneysucklesmith: I hate you. Do you know why I hate you FFX2Fan! Because you disguised yourself just so I would put your chapter on the website, because I said I'd wait for at least two reviews! **

**Violent: I'm glad you thought so! Hope you like FFX2Fan's too.**

**Greenerpastures42: Thanks again:)

* * *

**

Rikku was indeed in the Astro world commercial. Paine and Yuna quickly got up and looked around too. "Oh god no." Paine knew exactly where they were. 

"I know I've seen this place before too." Yuna said.

"Shut up Yuna, were in the stupid Six Flags commercial. Or Astro World I don't know! There the same thing so whatever." Paine was so close to losing her sanity.

"Who cares where we are!" Rikku yelled happily as the music started to play. "Let's just dance!" She danced next to the old man who had suddenly appeared on the scene.

Looney Tunes characters had appeared as well.

"Yeah! I wanna dance!" Yuna exclaimed happily.

"Hell no!" Paine just stood there and crossed her arms and watched as her friends acted like complete numbskulls. _If one more crazy thing happens I swear…_

"What the hell are you doing?" Paine yelled as she was suddenly picked up by a giant rabbit and duck that everyone seemed to refer to as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. "Put me down now!" Paine finally lost it. She was now yelling and screaming as she started swinging her sword around trying to kill them all. "Die, die, die!" She managed to finally stab a giant cat named Sylvester and mutilated the duck below her.

"Owie! What the heck was that for?" screamed the cat who was in excruciating pain.

"Mwahahahaha! Die all of you die!" Paine started running around after cutting the hands off the rabbit. She was killing all the crazed children and giant characters in the park. All the children started screaming and running away while the music lingered on.

"Paine, what are doing?" questioned the still dancing Rikku.

"Aarrggh!" Paine started to scream and changed into her Black Knight dressphere. "I'm _not _gonna miss you!" she said using the dreaded black sky attack destroying the whole park and killing everyone.

"Eh?" the old man questioned as he arose from a pile of rubble.

"Well, I'm all better now," said Paine.

"Paine you ruined everything!" yelled Yuna in anger.

Suddenly the old man started walking to the last thing remaining in the park: a switch. He managed to make it there and pulled it down. The music started again and the bloody old man, Rikku and Yuna started dancing, again. Paine was just about to lose it again when guess what, the portal opened up. Right under her! "Oh shit!" She fell through the hole which had suddenly appeared under her feet.

"No I don't wanna go yet!" Both Rikku and Yuna exclaimed as they clung to the old man. But the portal was too strong and sucked them up anyway ripping the old man's sleeves off.

* * *

Paine just fell screaming her head off as she felt the portal open up and she fell through the air of a place that looked oddly like….Luca? "What the Hell?" She landed on top of someone who's voice sounded very familiar. Looking down she saw…Herself? The two of them stared at the other just before Paine (one who fell from sky) fainted. On top of the other Paine. Paine pushed her unconscious counterpart off of her and stood up brushing herself off. 

Suddenly two girls were heard screaming above them as Yuna and Rikku fell on top of her. "Oh hi Paine." Rikku said looking at her.

"Um is it just me or is that me!" Yuna and Rikku whipped around and where face to face with themselves.

* * *

Mwhahahahahaha! Bet you didn't see that coming did ya! Well hope this was random enough for all you random loving people. Even though it was short. Hope you look forward to the next one: **The Final Fantasy X2 Commercial.** Oh, I'm enjoying myself. :) 


	4. FFX2 Comercial

**FFX2Fan:** Yeah next chapter! Woohoo!

**Paine3: **Shut up.

**FFX2Fan: **Hey this is my story too; I can do whatever I want!

**Paine3: **WhateverI don't care. Let's just thank those who reviewed.

**Reviews. (FFFX2Fan, PPaine3)**

**OCAdam: F: Go random INSANITY! P: I think random insanity can be good, I love it so much! And I hate him. (points to FFX2fan) F, P: THANK YOU:) :)**

**Meteora101: F: I can't wait to find out what happens either! WOOHOO! P: You really need to stop saying 'WOOHOO!' F, P: Glad you like it:) :)**

**Violent: P: I really am enjoying myself! It is so much fun! F: WOOHOO! **

**Auron's Fan: P: Not much to say to you really except thanks! F: Paine losing it was my idea!**

**Procrastinator-starting2moro: F: I mentioned Tweatie, but Miss Revision over here took it out! P:……It was an accident.**

**Greenerpastures42: F, P: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WE LOVE IT TOO!**

**Sphere of Paine: F: Yay someone else who loves it! P: Yay. I really am happy. Seriously thank you so much!**

**  
Paine3: **That took a while.

**FFX2Fan: **Hey wait we missed one!

**Paine3: **IT WAS YOU, YOU ID10T

**FFX2Fan: **So I deserve to be acknowledged for my review, thank you.

**Paine3: **MOVING ON!

**Disclaimer:** Must it really be said.

* * *

Rikku and Yuna were face to face with themselves. Paine was passed out on the ground next to another Paine who was standing up staring at the other girls in shock, eyes wide. Yuna looked around the pier they were on for a few seconds. "I recognize this place too!" If Paine had been awake she would have slapped Yuna into the next show. 

"Um, Yunie I'm scared." The TV Rikku whispered to the TV Yuna, who nodded vigorously. The two of them were also staring wide eyed. Rikku thrust her hand into the TV Rikku's face.

"Hi I'm Rikku! Nice to meet ya!" TV Rikku stared at the girl, not knowing whether to shake her hand or not. She decided it couldn't hurt.

"Hi." She said timidly. Paine was starting to wake up, and Rikku and Yuna, finally realizing she was there suddenly skipped on over to her.

"Painey! Come on wake up!" Rikku slapped the unconscious girl on her face a few times to wake her up faster. Before Paine even opened her eyes she had punched Rikku in her solar plexus (that's gotta hurt!). "Oh Yevon…..owwie!" Rikku whimpered as she clutched her stomach for the second time that day.

"Paine! I am appalled! First you kill the Looney Tunes, and then you punch Rikku in her stomach. What do you have to say for yourself?" Yuna scolded.

"Yuna? Do you know what appalled means?" Without waiting for an answer Paine continued. "And actually first I _kicked_ Rikku in the stomach, _then_ I killed the Looney Tunes, then I killed all the little children, then destroyed the park, _and then_ I punched Rikku in her stomach, solar plexus area… oh same difference." Paine got up and upon seeing the TV YRP remembered the reason why she had fainted. "Oh Yevon, two of them is torture enough." She muttered. "Now there are four."

"Who the hell are you people!" The TV Paine demanded not being able to stand watching them for one second longer.

"Well I should be asking you the same thing!" Paine answered glaring at her. "If we are still inside the TV why are we here? A show or commercial about us? That doesn't make any sense." She muttered to herself.

"Well maybe it isn't a show!" Rikku told her.

"Yeah maybe we're back!" Yuna added.

"Then why are there three other girls who look exactly like us standing right over there!" Paine pointed toward the now dumbstruck TV YRP.

"Um we are just here to get my garment grid back." TV Yuna pointed out.

"So where's Ormi and Logos." Paine contradicted. TV Yuna pointed to her right.

"Over there." She said flatly. Paine turned to see a very shocked fat man and a freakishly skinny man standing under about 100 yards away in the shade.

"Oh that's just not possible."

"Hey not fair!" Rikku whined.

"What?" Yuna asked her. All eyes were on Rikku to find out what she was complaining about now.

"I wanna be in the shade! It's hot out here." Everyone (except for Yuna) fell down anime style at this.

"Idiot." Paine muttered. That's when the most unexpected thing happened. A fat white man about 16 with a very deep voice suddenly showed up out of nowhere right next to Paine and scared her so much she almost wet herself…almost. Really she only screamed, loudly.

"Um…are we gonna do the commercial or not." He said completely ignoring the older teenage girl who had just screamed in his ear.

"Oh shove it!" TV Paine told him.

"Fine." He said in a holier-than-thou tone of voice, turning his nose up in the air. "But don't expect to be paid for this." Then he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

"Hey who was that?" Yuna asked everyone.

"Narrator." TV Rikku answered in a monotonous manner. She was more interested in Paine after her sudden outburst. (Not _that _way if that was what you are thinking. Sickos) "You sure are different from this Paine right here." She pointed to TV Paine. "I mean the look on your face, like you almost wet yourself." Paine glowered, while her cheeks showed a hint of pink on them. TV Rikku and TV Yuna began to roll on the ground laughing. TV Paine however was glaring at Paine.

Yuna and Rikku didn't know what was so funny but started to laugh anyway, which made TV Paine even angrier. "What?" Paine asked her. "So I have a weak bladder." Now you could see a vein throbbing in TV Paine's head. "What?"

"Nothing. Why don't you just go find a spot to pee then, instead of your pants. I mean that's just sick!"

"Well _sorry_. Hopefully for me that whole portal thing will open up soon." And it did. But it opened next to Yuna and Rikku (who were still laughing for no apparent reason) and sucked them in instantaneously before they had a chance to even stop laughing. "Yay I was right." As she was being sucked in she turned to TV Paine to give her a word or two of advice. "Whatever you do ok do NOT, I repeat DO NOT buy Rikku a television. I swear only bad things will come of it." She was completely inside by now but popped her head out once more. "_Bad! _Very bad."

* * *

**FFX2Fan: **Oh Paine would not be happy if she knew you put she had a weak bladder. 

**Paine3: **Shut up. It's your fault they went there so don't complain if it sucks or whatever your trying to say.

**FFX2Fan: **You wrote the ending to the last chapter! And i'm trying to say that if Paine knew that you...

**Paine3: **Shut up! I get it ok!

**FFX2Fan: **Oh and you forgot to put a place for them to go next.

**Paine3: **Oh…that's to leave them in suspense.

**FFX2Fan: **Oh well how about I tell them! They are going to…

**Paine3: **Shut up!

**FFX2Fan:**...Oprah! I'm writin it 'k! BYE EVERYBODY:)

**Paine3: **Drags him away by the ear. ByeBye!


	5. Elen

HI EVERYBODY! Sorry it has been so long. But now it is getting hard for me to write I guess. Because HP #6 just came out and I had to finish it by today. Anyway: This was supposed to be the Oprah Chapter. But for many reasons I have changed it to the Ellen Chapter. Here are the reasons:

1. FFX2Fan decided not to write it.

2. I love Ellen's show, but have never seen Oprah.

**Reviews:**

**Stacy:** (rolls on the ground laughing) HAHA! I am you're friend! Oh all you people out there you should have seen her face when she read this and then found out I wrote it! It was priceless! Don't ask how it happened, it's a long story…but it was hilarious! To me. Anyway back to you Stacy…WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE PAINE AGAIN! Oh yeah…she's my fav character yeah. Stupid reason. But I'll get over it…in time.

**DaKeRMysTeRr:** Thank you so much. I love Paine's reactions too!

**Sunsprinklehoneysucklesmith: **I. Hate. YOU! (read my profile if you want to know why) NEVER. REVIEW FOR ME. AGAIN! Moron.

**Violent:** Nope she wouldn't be happy now would she? At least you thought it was funny.

**Sphere of Paine:** Nope it's not the end! There will be more, hopefully much more!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX2 characters. Don't own the Ellen Degenerous Show either. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS STORY OFF I BEG OF YOU!

Rikku landed on a couch face down with a small thump. She heard music and suddenly a scream and another thump. Then someone fell on top of her causing her excrutiating pain. But the person rolled off her and landed with one more thump on the ground. "Owie." She lifted her head up leaned over the edge of the couch to see Yuna lying face up on the ground.

Another scream was hear as she looked up she saw Paine falling from the ceiling and landed hitting the backrest of the couch with a loud crack. She seemed to have broken it. "SHIT! Oh Yevon that hurt!" And she rolled off onto the ground behind it. "Ahh!" THUMP. Rikku looked around and a large group of people sitting in chairs and staring in shock. There were also cameras and TV's.

"Hiya!" She waved at the people who continued to stare.

"Um...who are you three." Rikku turned to see another chair right next to the couch at an angle. A blond woman in her late 40s with a hairstyle slightly resembling Yuna's was poking her head out from behind the chair. The woman turned to the camera men. "What is this?" She whispered pointing at Rikku and Yuna. The men shrugged and she leaned over to look where Paine had fallen. "Girl. You ok?" A pained voice came from behind the couch.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine don't worry about me…Ow…"

"Ok then. If your sure."

"Oooo ow. Yeah…yeah I'm sure…" Paine's head appeared and looked around then at Yuna and Rikku, she stood up wincing. "That's _so not fair_."

"What's not fair Painey?" Rikku asked happily.

"That you landed on the couch and I didn't."

"Oh yeah! Poor you."

"Sure. Whatever. Yuna you ok!" She called leaning over the couch wincing again.

"Yep!" Yuna jumped up looking completely unharmed. "I landed on something soft."

"What, Rikku?"

"Exactly."

"Moron."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So…" Paine looked at the audience. "Let me guess…you've seen this place before." Yuna turned towards the audience then back to Paine.

"Nope!" Paine fell down anime styled again. "I have no idea where we are!"

"WHY!" Paine yelled from behind the couch again. "WHY COULDN'T SHUYIN HAVE SHOT JUST A LITTLE BIT HIGHER?"

"Aww Painey are you depressed again?" Rikku asked. She looked at the woman still huddled behind a chair. "She does this sometimes." The woman nodded looking scared again.

"SHUT UP RIKKU!" Paine kicked the couch over crushing Yuna and Rikku.

"Owie!"

"Paine that was mean."

"Um could you please not destroy my set?" The woman told Paine still sounding scared.

"Who are you lady!" She demanded as if the woman hadn't said anything at all.

"Ellen…" Paine just blinked and had a blank expression on her face. "Ellen Degenerous." Blink. "Never heard of me?" Shakes head. "Oh. Well who are you three girls that's what I want to know." That's when Rikku and Yuna used all the strength they both possessed to push the couch off of them sending it crashing into Paine who went flying. Rikku jumped up and stuck her hand out for Ellen to shake.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Rikku. And this here is my cousin Yunie."

"Yunie? Odd name."

"Oh well it's actually Yuna." Yuna corrected her.

"That's still and odd name." She said.

"You think that's strange?" Rikku asked. "Well that girl over there." She pointed to Paine who was now pushing the couch off of her and trying to get back onto the stage they all were on. "Her name's Paine."

"I kinda got that already. Your cousin already said it and so did you."

"We did! Yeah we did didn't we Yunie."

"I guess we did. Paine did we already say your name."

"YES!"

"Well you don't have to be so damn rude about it."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're so mean Paine." Yuna and Rikku both started to cry and Rikku, who hadn't let go of Ellen's hand yet accidentally mistook it for a tissue.

"Eww!" Ellen wrenched it out of her grasp and wiped it on her shirt. "Gross. You people are strange you know that."

"Welcome to my life!" No real need to tell you who said that.

"Also where did you people come from? How did you fall from the ceiling! And when do you leave!"

"We came from Spira. We fell through a vortex in your ceiling. And we leave when the portal opens up and decides to take us away." Several thumps were heard as a number of people in the audience fainted. Tony the Dj, three old women, two girls in their late teens, four men of various ages and Ellen's mother.

"No seriously."

"I'm being completely serious!" Ellen turned to the camera men again.

"You didn't plan this?" They shook their heads. "Ok…do you have a number for the nearest asylum?"

"The what! We're not crazy!"

"What's an asylum?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know." Yuna said quietly. Ellen looked at Paine smirking.

"Ok fine! They are crazy! But I'm not!"

"Hey Paine doesn't this remind you of the time you-" Rikku started but Paine kicked her. "Ow! But do you? I mean it was soooo fu—Ow! You went cra-" She stopped because Paine started humming the tune of Real Emotion (read FFX2Fan's Death's Devotion and you'll get it) "Never mind." Paine smiled satisfied.

"Hey look it's the little portal thingy!" Yuna pointed behind Ellen.

"Really." Ellen crossed her arms. "Ok ok I believe you."

"Um lady. It seriously is behind you." Paine nodded.

"Sure it is." Rikku skipped over to her and turned her around to face it. "AHH!" She fainted along with about ten more people from the audience, camera men included. There were smashing sounds as they dropped the cameras.

"Well let's get this over with." Paine grabbed Yuna's arm and dragged her over to Rikku and Ellen.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"Who cares?" Paine tossed Yuna into the vortex before kicking Rikku into it as well. "Goodbye people." She waved before stepping in herself.

* * *

Iam seriously running out of ideas! PEOPLE HELP ME! PLEASE! I don't know where they will go next but there will be more…once I think of it. So I'm sorry I can't tell you but I don't know yet. I'll talk to Chris and we'll get back to ya. Hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
